


I'd shake from your spell, If it weren't for my drinking

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Gen, Gift Fic, Manipulations, Multi, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine/Klaus/Stefan fic written for the prompt "can you tell me, how could there be anything better than this? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd shake from your spell, If it weren't for my drinking

It was all a game. Klaus did not hunt Katherine all those years. They were all carefully spun lies to get them all to this point: Stefan.

When Klaus brought out the first girl, Katherine smiled.

“If you want to save your brother, than you will drink.” Klaus said as he shoved the girl at Stefan.

Stefan’s eyes darkened, as Katherine’s chin rose and his fingers curled brutally into the girls forearms. When he drank her, his dark gaze met Katherine’s.

“Not like those little forest animals or the chilled bags of blood is it? You’ve missed this, haven’t you?” Klaus asked Stefan but he looked at Katherine.

The girl fell to the floor in a dying clump at Stefan’s feet. He stood there for a moment, a blood stain around his mouth, in a red-eyed daze. Katherine crossed the room towards him, but Klaus gripped her arm tightly.

“Why don’t you have a-”

“Give him another one.” She said, and at her words Stefan looked up towards the both of them. Klaus’ grip relaxed.

“Do you have a preference, my pet?” Klaus asked as he waved the next girl in line forward. They were all barely compelled, the fear showing plainly on their faces. Kat put her hand on the girl’s shoulder stopping her. She gave a merciless squeeze; the look on the girl’s face was divine. She surveyed Stefan who peered at Klaus.

“H’m, I don’t know, Klaus. How about the femoral artery? It was always one of my favorites.”

Klaus dropped his head to the side and Stefan stepped over the body on the floor. He stopped just short of the girl, raising his hand to touch her under the chin.

“Uh-uh, Stefan. You’re the one who studied to be a doctor. Don’t you remember you anatomy? You know better than that.” Katherine’s voice rasped and her eyes glittered. Her hand pressed on Stefan’s shoulder until he could no longer resist and knelt down in front of them. “There you go.” She hummed, as she tore along the seam of the girls skirt, before scraping a gash along her thigh. “Be my guest, Lover.” Stefan flinched once then bowed his head.

Klaus pushed the hair away from the girl’s neck with one hand and pressed her body against his with the other. Katherine took the girl’s wrist and opened it with her own teeth. The warm blood leaped into her smiling mouth.


End file.
